Ruby's Cars series 3 ep 3: Another Next Gen
Last time on Ruby Easy Oaks' cars series four racers join the ABTOTC but NGVT gets so scared and terrified of their base that he leaves. He then joins the RSG and bawls and The King says his popular "It's ok (name)" phrase to make him feel better. This time a new rookie next gen arrives and he is friends of an old racer! Find out which next gen arrives and which old racer he is friends with! Transcript Ryan: Okay guys! I heard a new rookie is gonna arrive to the Piston Cup! Cal: Yeah! His name is Jonas Carvers and he is the No Stall Next Gen. Sheldon: I also heard he is good friends with an old racer! Lightning,Ponchy and Murray: WHO IS IT?! Lightning: It can't be Todd that's for sure. Cal: All I heard is that the friend raced in Lightning's rookie year. Lightning: Okay! It BETTER not be Aiken. The King: There are at least 10 to 20 possible racers. Lets hope it's not Aiken as you said. Jonas: HEY GUYS! Ryan: JONAS! We were just talking about you. Lightning: Hi Jonas! Jonas: It's so awesome to be here! Richie: Yeah I know! Cal: Jonas I'm happy to know a new rookie joined but there is kind of a war going on and there are some clues. Danny: Yeah. Do you want to join the Radiator Springs Group? Jonas: YEAH! AWESOME! Lightning: Alright Jonas! You are now an official Radiator Springs Group member! Jonas: Anyway you want to know who my friend is? Lightning: That was my other question. Please tell us who he or she is! Ponchy, Darren, Murray, Winford, Ernie and Ralph: Yeah please tell us! Jonas: I will give you a clue. He is a great racer and raced in Lightning's rookie year. Lightning: Hmm ok. Jonas: The racer is! Darren: AHH JUST TELL US! Jonas: EASY IDLE #51 RUBY "EASY" OAKS! (The RSG members except The King go crazy, Jack starts to bark while Rex sings) Jack: HOLY (Seal Bark)! BARK BARK BARK BARK! Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Cal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lightning: OH MY GOD! The King? Did you know RUBY IS MY HERO BESIDES YOU! RUBY IS MY OTHER HERO! Brick: YEAH! HE IS THE BEST! Ryan: JONAS I WILL PAY YOU 50000 QUADRILLION DOLLARS TO SEE THIS LEGEND! Cal: I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM GONNA SEE HIM! Cruz: YEAH! JONAS I WILL EVEN LET YOU BE THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP JUST PLEEEEEEEEASE LET US SEE THE LEGEND RUBY EASY OAKS! Jonas: GUYS I WILL BRING HIM! The King: Ok calm down everyone! Ruby: Hello everyone! Jonas Carvers dad is my friend. He won the Indy 500 many times and we become buddies. Its good to return to the Piston Cup! I also heard of the sad death of Floyd Mulvhill. Lightning: Yeah. He died after getting hit by Herb too many times. Floyd purposely pushed Herb so he would not cause trouble but Floyd flipped too many times and died. Ruby: I will not be racing though but I will be around generally to see what happens as I heard of a war going on here. Cal: Yup its me and the RSG vs the ABTOTC. Also a club which stays away from all war called the MPC Ruby: I'm joining the RSG! All members except The King: YAY!!!!!!! Next Gen Vinyl Toupee: I wish it was Crusty but I'm not complaining! Winford: Just so you know I'm joining Michael Rotor. Lightning: Ok then. Now we really should be prepared for next race at Copper Canyon. Cal: Good luck everyone. (meanwhile at the ABTOTC) Herb: Ugh. I think I might be able to race. Bubba: Actually Herb you got a life long ban. Herb: Crap. Should have known. Anyway I have a plan! Who is your biggest threat in racing? Bubba: Cruz. Herb: We kidnap Cruz and change her to a 1990's STOCK CAR!!!!! THAT WILL MAKE HER SLOW FOREVER!!!!! to be continued in part 4 (episode 4 has the race at Copper Canyon as well as Darrell's "BOOGITY's") Category:Historic Episodes of Ruby's Cars Series